


Orange and Pink are perfect for each other

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Colours, Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Noren, SMRookies - Freeform, chensung - Freeform, jaenojun, markchan, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nomin, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: The pink eyed finally picks up the courage to ask the orange eyed to be his boyfriend.





	Orange and Pink are perfect for each other

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun. Their eyes are just different colours for run.
> 
>  
> 
> Mark: Pink
> 
> Donghyuck: Orange
> 
> Jaemin: Vibrant green
> 
> Jeno: Teal
> 
> Renjun: Yellow (shaped as cat eyes)
> 
> Chenle: Deep purple
> 
> Jisung: Gold
> 
>    
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

Mark had never imagined orange and pink would look so good together, but as he looked at the pictures of him and his best friend he couldn't hide the truth. Donghyuck's orange eyes shone brighter than anything else in Mark's life. The sun hitting his face perfectly in some pictures, in other the shadow loomed over him.

He looked at his friend’s eyes too. Wondering why Donghyuck's eyes were so much more beautiful. Jaemin's vibrant green eyes was everybody’s favourite eyes, but Mark disagreed with that. Donghyuck’s were his favourite. He loved Donghyuck for so much more than his eyes. He loved him for his sun kissed skin. For his obnoxious laugh. For the way, he always wraps his hands around Mark's waist instead of his shoulders when hugging.

"Just confess to him, Mark?" The yellowed cat eyed boy turned to him. Smiling slightly, seeing Mark look at Donghyuck's pictures again.

"I'll just die it will be easier." Renjun flicked his forehead. His yellow eyes staring at Mark's pink ones.

"Don't be stupid." Mark thought about asking Donghyuck out. His mind going both ways. Positive and negative. His cheeks having the same colour as his eyes, imagining Donghyuck saying yes. Imagining him being Donghyuck's boyfriend.

His heart hammered against his chest. Seeing Donghyuck's disgusted face. Saying no. He knew he would cry if he said no. He would be heartbroken. People often said Mark wore his heart on his sleeve, but he didn't. His heart was hidden deep inside him. The heart people saw was him being nice. Only one person was deep inside his heart. Only Donghyuck had reached that place in him.

"Hey, guys. What are you looking at?" Mark tried his best to hide the pictures in his hands. The picture that were mostly of the boy asking what he was looking at. He tried pushing them under his bed, but Donghyuck was faster. His orange eyes traveling across Marks face as he held his hand.

"I'm going now. See you guys later." Again, Mark felt his heart hammer again his chest. Making his cheeks deep red. Far deeper than his pink eyes. Donghyuck was holding his hand. Leaning across Mark's bed. Stopping Mark from putting them away.

"Let me see." If Mark wasn't already on the floor on his knees, he would definitely have fallen at Donghyuck's voice. His voice was soft, and warm. If Mark wasn't so against the idea of Donghyuck loving him he would say his voice was loving, but he didn't allow himself to think like that.

"S...ure." Shit, why did he have to stutter? He tried to pretend he hadn't stuttered, but it didn't work. Donghyuck however didn't care. Far too interested on what Mark was holding. Only seeing pink eyes on the first picture. Feeling his stomach warm up.

Again, his eyes travelled up to Mark's face. Hoovering over his pink kissable lips. Silently asking if it was okay as he took the pictures out of Mark's hand. Feeling his fingers slip off them.

"Come up here," Donghyuck said as he sat up. Tapping the spot beside him. Mark felt himself fall more in love. The sun coming from the window hitting Donghyuck's face perfectly. Automatically reaching for his camera. Snapping a picture of the boy in front of him. His hair messy. His eyes questioning him. Mark looked at the picture, knowing deep down inside he found his new favourite. Sitting down beside his crush.

"You took these?" Donghyuck shuffled through the pictures. Using a little longer time on each that were of him. Loving the way Mark made him look. Mark could make him look beautiful. For the first time in his life he liked every part of his body.

"Yeah..." All his friends knew he took pictures. Even Donghyuck. The only difference between Donghyuck and everybody else was that he had never seen them. Only the pictures the teacher had made him take.

"I knew you were good... but you make even me look pretty." He was holding Mark's old favourite photo. Donghyuck running on the soccer field towards Jaemin. His magical smile on his face.

"You're always beautiful." As Donghyuck's cheeks turned a light tinge of pink Mark threw a hand in front of his mouth. He couldn't believe he just told his crush he was beautiful. If his face wasn't red already it was definitely now.

"Says the king of visuals." Mark wished the ground would swallow him whole. He wished he could just disappear. Donghyuck never complimented Mark. Not like this at least.

"Donghyuck..." He fought with himself. He must tell Donghyuck now. He scratched his neck. Hoping his nerves would go away. They didn't. The beautiful boy in front of him stared into his eyes. Orange eyes looking into pink ones.

"Donghyuck... I like you. No. It's more than that. I like every part of you. I like your eyes. I like the way you sing when you cook. I like the way you take care of people, but at the same time roast them. I like you Lee Donghyuck. Do you... want to... be my boyfriend?" His voice was shaking. His hands were shaking. His entire body was shaking. He could feel orange eyes colouring his skin. He could feel the orange traveling across him. Still he couldn't look up. The longer it took Donghyuck to answer the closer Mark got to crying. His throat started to close. His breathing became uneven. Just as the tears started forming the beautiful boy spoke up.

"Of course, Mark." Mark had always imagined he would cry if Donghyuck said no, he never imagined he would cry if he said yes, but he did. The tears wouldn't stop running down his face. The boy he loved, loved him too. He was finally able to look up. Seeing orange eyes filled with tears. Seeing wet tanned skin.

"No, don't cry." He tried to dry Donghyuck’s tears. Only to be met with the same. Hands on his face. Trying to dry his tears. They giggled a little of themselves. Holding each other faces. Considering coloured eyes. In that moment, they both knew. They both knew they were perfect for each other.

Faces finally dry, cheeks red, and eyes loving they leaned in. Donghyuck stopping an inch away from Mark's face. Teasing him. Their lips brushing together. Mark groaned wrapping his hand around the back of Donghyuck's neck. Pushing him towards him. Closing the gap.

The kiss was perfect. Donghyuck's lips were soft, and plump. Mark's left index finger going up from Donghyuck's neck to his hair. Feeling his soft hair.

Donghyuck separated their lips for a second. Pushing Mark down into the bed. Straddling him. Again leaning in. Gripping Mark's hair harshly. Both needy. Both having wanted this for years. Mark moaned as he felt Donghyuck pull his hair. Deciding to do the same to him. Putting his hands in Donghyuck's hair. Wrapping the hair around his fingers. Pulling Donghyuck's hair away from himself. Making their lips separate for a while.

"Mark." He never knew how much he wanted to hear Donghyuck beg before he heard it. Laughing a little at his boyfriend. Letting go of his hair. Connecting their lips again. Feeling happy the orange eyed boy wanted him the same way he wanted him.

"Hey Mar..." The scream that followed and the door shutting was what made the boys stop kissing. Feeling bad for Jisung. His gold eyes were never meant to see them like this. He wasn't meant to see anybody like this. Kissing on a bed. Moaning and being happy.

"Is this we hear true?!" Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin ran into the room. Staring at them. Feeling happy for their friends. Jaemin's smile was bigger than they had ever seen it. Holding Renjun's hand jumping around. Looking at Donghyuck straddling Mark. Their lips deep red.

"Chenle no! It was horrible!" Mark groaned as he threw Donghyuck off his lap. Not wanting Jisung to see them again.

"Jisung they aren't even touching." Chenle had pushed his way through the three older boys. Standing in the front. Jisung popped his head into the room. Looking at the couple in disgust. His gold eyes analysing the room. Seeing Mark sitting on his bed while Donghyuck was on the floor.

Jaemin's vibrant green eyes took all the attention most of the time, but today all eyes were on Mark and Donghyuck. Jeno's teal eyes hidden behind a huge smile.

"Jisung I know you have done the same to Chenle so stop acting so shy." Mark snickered at Donghyuck's words. Knowing he was right. Donghyuck somehow knew everything about the other boys.

"Did not!" Even Chenle laughed at Jisung's reaction. All the other boys knowing damn well that Donghyuck was right.

"Come on babe. Let's go." Chenle fought his way back outside. Taking Jisung's hand. The gold and dark purple leaving the other boys alone.

"You should leave too guys." Donghyuck might have meant it, but the three boys by the door only laughed. Their heads shooting back.

"So, are you dating?" Mark groaned turning around in his bed. Hiding his face in his sheets. Hearing a quick yes from Donghyuck then some squeals and a door closing. Not opening his eyes as he turned around. Ready for Donghyuck to straddle him again, and he did just that. Leaning in for another kiss.

Mark opened his eyes before their mouths met. Looking straight into Donghyuck's orange eyes. Happy he looked at his pictures today. Knowing his passion for photography had made him and Donghyuck come together. Making him and Donghyuck become a couple.

"I love you, Donghyuck." Mark once again pulled Donghyuck towards him. Kissing him passionately.

"I love you too, Mark," Donghyuck said as they separated their lips again. Leaning in immediately. Both wanting their lips to never let go of each other.


End file.
